Save Me From Myself
by AnnaBelle754
Summary: Esme is with Carlisle, Emmett is with Rosalie and Alice is with Edward...but where does that leave Jasper? What happends when on a hunt he meets a nomadic vampire and falls in love...
1. Breath of fresh air

Hi:)

this is sorta a new story i am writing and the other one i am writing will be a a side project. Please Review if your reading the story it would mean SOOO much to me!:D

I dont own twilight!:)

Jaspers Pov:

i hated being in the house at night. It was as though i was feeling all their lust and love for each other...i wished it was me. I wanted to meet someone and give her all the love i had. I would giver her everything i had...why couldnt i find love? God was punishing me for my past and all the evil i had done...I was a monster and everybody knew it. They might deny it but i had ruined lives and took them when they weren't mine to take. She had told me she loved me and i had believed her so foolishly. That's why i had felt sorry for Riley from the newborn army. (pretend they were after Alice) All he wanted was for Victoria to love him and she used him. Sorta ironic but he had an option and chose wrong. I had met Carlisle when i had just left Peter and Charlotte. Again a happy in love couple, but anyway Carlisle had told me about their...lifestyle and i had agreed to come with him as his son and try it out. It was hard...it still is, but i am trying and it makes me feel better not killing people to make me less...thirsty. I was sitting on the porch and dawn was breaking soon.

``Your not a monster´´ i heard Edwards voice say behind me, but i had already heard him coming so it didn't shock me when he tried once again to make me feel better about my loveless life.

``Prove it´´ i mumbled standing up from the chair i had sat on and Edward had sighed

``Your not killing people so your not a monster and nobody thinks you are. We have all had our...slip ups´´ he said and chuckled darkly. Of course but had they helped make an army and killed useless vampires whose human life had been robbed from them only to be destroyed within weeks.

``you thought you were doing the right thing´´ he said sitting down on the chair behind me. He knew he was wrong. I knew from the start what we were doing was wrong but i would have done anything for her..

``she used you´´ he said as i felt the cold summer breeze come across Forks. She may have used me but i sure as hell didnt complain. Edward sighed again

``Alice says its sunny today so we should go hunt...´´ he said and the wave of love filled me when he said the words Alice...i hate this stupid 'gift' Edward chuckled walking inside again and i followed him. Esme...my 'mother' was standing in front of the flowers rearranging them and Carlisle was watching her from a distance...i felt the love radiating out of him as he watched her every move. Emmett was playing chess with Rosalie...lust was coming from both of them even though we had ALL heard what had went down last night...Alice and Edward was looking into each others eyes while she was sitting on his lap playing with his weird hair. Edwards head snapped up looking at me

``my hair is not weird´´ he said through his teeth making me laugh

its weird i thought knowing he was listening

``lets go hunt´´ Emmett said standing up winning over Rosalie and we all nodded and headed out.

We had reached the clearing and i had spotted a mountain lion but had stopped the minute she had walked in the clearing...her long auburn hair waving down to her waist. Her slender pale body moving like a cat on the prowl. Her mouth slightly open showing her white teeth. Her head had snapped up at us when Carlisle had taken a step forward and i had seen golden eyes... but they were more beautiful then any eyes i had ever seen

``Excuse me but who are you?´´ Carlisle asked in a cautious tone and her eyes looked at us all but had stopped at me looking at me a little longer then the others

``I apologize i had not known the area was...occupied´´ she said and stood up straight. Her voice was like a breath of fresh air. She was it... she was love. I could feel Edward looking at me grinning and Alice had of course understood and was grinning too but just as fast as she had spoken she has turned around and ran. A wave of panic spread across me and i could feel hope leaving my body

``NO´´ i yelled running after her feeling the confusion of the rest of them. I was not letting her get away...


	2. Broken?

I dont own twilight :)

Please review :D:D it would mean alot to me!

Jaspers Pov:

As i was running after her all i could think was

Dont let her get away...

I looked a head and saw she had stopped and when turning around to face me. I could feel my family coming closer to us

``Dont go´´ i begged when i reached her and she looked at me confused. Why cant i feel her feelings?

``i mean...who are you?´´ i asked nervous and she looked down smiling

``i am Lana´´ she said and smiled at me making me melt on the inside

``Its a pleasure Lana. My name is Carlisle´´ Carlisle said coming to stand beside me and Lana looked sorta scared

``she is´´ Edward mumbled in my ear only loud enough for us to hear...he could hear her thoughts? Why couldn't i feel her? I looked at Edward for an explanation and he shrugged putting his arm around Alice who was smiling

``I am Alice´´ she said walking over and standing right in front of Lana and grinning to her. She had obviously seen something and Edward chuckled in the background meaning i was right

``pleasure´´ Lana said and looked at the rest of us and Alice hugged her tightly causing Lana to growl and Alice to step back and Lana looked remorseful.

``i am sorry...its been a while since someone...hugged me´´ she said and looked down. I would hug her anytime she wanted...

``would you like to come home with us and maybe talk?´´ Esme asked her mother side coming up to the surface

``I should be going but thank you´´ she said and i grabbed her arm holding her close

``please dont go´´ i begged again and she looked into my eyes searching for an explanation

``okay´´ she whispered and i grinned causing Emmett to laugh and that earned him a smack form Rosalie...

``WONDERFULL´´ Alice said and grabbed her arm from mine and started walking to out house. I growled at Alice and she turned around sticking her tongue out of me. Lana laughed and i couldnt help but grin at her and look like a complete fool

``hmm so Lana´´ Edward said laughing walking beside me as Alice and Lana had reached the house

``where is she from´´ i asked and a feeling of sympathy came from him

``you and Lana have a similar...past´´ he said looking down...what did he mean? Had she been in a...was too?

``not on the same scale but the emotional damage was far worse then yours´´ he said and walked inside and joined Alice on the couch.

She was broken too?...

i walked inside and sat across Lana who was sitting on a chair next to Esme

``Oh dear´´ Esme said laughing at something Lana had said and Carlisle smiled lovingly at Esme. Lana turned towards me

``Hi´´ she whispered to me and being the complete idiot i am...i was speechless

``...´´ i opened my mouth but nothing came out. She looked at me confused but a look of rejection came across her face

``How old are you?´´ Rosalie asked her and she giggled

``how old do i look or what how old i am?´´ she asked smiling

``Both´´ Rosalie said being surprisingly nice to her

``I was turned when i was 18 but i was born in 1950´´ she said smiling...so she was 60...she looked hot for a 60 year old and Edward chuckled at my thoughts

``you are still a baby´´ Esme said making Lana laugh and Carlisle saw the joy she was bringing

`´Who turned you´´ Carlisle asked and Lana froze. I looked over at Edward who was looking down at Alice not looking me in the eye. Esme had seen her freeze

`´Dear Lana would you consider staying with us for a while...it would be so much fun´´ Esme said grinning at her and Lana looked around

´´ i would hate to be a trouble for you and your family´´

``YOUR NOT´´ i shouted standing up causing Emmett and Rosalie to burst out laughing and clutching their sides

``i mean...it could be...fun´´ i said and mentally hit myself over and over again in the head causing Edward to start laughing and Alice to giggle. Esme was looking between me and Lana with a knowing grin

``we would love for you to stay´´ Esme said and out her arm around Lana who smiled at her

``okay but i cant promise how long its gonna be´´ she said frowning slightly

i would follow her everywhere. She had already won my heart and soul just by smiling at me.

``dont worry honey you can stay as long as you like´´ Esme said and grinned at Alice who was grinning at me saying with her eyes

_You lovesick fool _

and i couldn't argue so i just chuckled

`´Jasper why don't you show Lana the room next to yours...its already decorated but we could change some stuff if you like´´ Esme said the last part to Lana who smiled nodding

I would win her heart even if its the last thing i would do


	3. In The Army?

Hi:)

if you want me to post again could you please review? please...

Jaspers Pov:

i walked up the stairs with Lana behind me. I didnt know what to say being the idiot i am.

``So uhm your the empath´´ she asked and i looked over my shoulder smiling

SHE KNEW WHO I WAS...oh Esme properly told her...oh well she still knew

``that would be me´´ i said and stopped in front of the room next to mine. She looked at me smiling

``its here´´ i said and nervously scratched my neck

``thank you´´ she said and opened the door but hesitated when the door had opened a bit

``theres been a human in here recently´´ she said and closed her eyes in concentrating...human? Oh yeah one of the nurses who was in love with Carlisle had stopped by to wish him a happy birthday...Esme had simply laughed and kissed Carlisle making the nurse blush.

``yes last week´´ i said and saw Lana's eyes become pitch black

``excuse me´´ she said and ran down the stairs with me following. Edward was standing in front of her nodding and Lana ran out the door

``wait´´ i called after her but Edwards hand on mu shoulder stopped me

``dont worry she will be back...she just needs to hunt some more´´ he said and let go of me. Why did she need to hunt? She had been hunting when we found her earlier

``shes much like you jasper...she is getting use to being like us...food wise i mean´´ he said and smiled slightly sitting down on the piano bench

``tell me about her thoughts´´ i said out loud even though i didnt need to it still felt nice being able to talk out loud

``i dont want to disrespect her privacy, but again Jasper you would be surprised how alike your thoughts are´´ he said and grinned knowingly making me annoyed and he decided to give me a clue

``she was very aware of every move you made and was confused why you were so distant´´ he said and started playing

``EDWARD!´´ Alice voice yelled making Edward chuckle

``yes love´´ he said chuckling as Alice said next to him resting her head on his shoulder

``play the song you wrote for me please´´ she said kissing his cheek and the melody changed.

``where did Lana go?´´ i asked Edward

``near the baseball field by the big oak...or at least that's where shes going´´ Alice said smiling while her eyes were still focused on Edwards every move.

_I am going to find her_ i thought to Edward who nodded silently still playing

i reached the tree in minutes looking around for her

`´boo´´ i heard her say behind me making me jump

``never thought i would scare a vampire´´ she said and giggled sitting on a small tree branch. I looked down embarrassed thankful that vampires couldn't blush

``uh yeah i normally sense peoples feelings and i uh cant feel yours´´ i said still looking down and i heard her laugh

´´this means i am gonna scare you more´´ she said grinning and i groaned

``please dont´´ i said sitting next to her on the branch and i noticed it was gonna rain soon

``cant promise´´ she said looking at the sky smiling. I wanted to reach out and make sure that beautiful angel was real

``hmpf´´ i scoffed and she giggled resting her head on my knees that was placed in front of her

``so uhm where do you come from?´´ i asked and i saw her froze for a second but she quickly hid it

``around´´ she said and tried smiling but it looked more like frowning making me frown too

``you can trust me´´ i whispered knowing she would hear and she scoffed looking down

``we should go home...Esme is gonna get worried´´ she said trying to stand up but i pulled her down making her fall in my laugh

``oops´´ i mumbled sounding not sorry at all looking in her eyes

``yeah oops´´ she said and traced her finger along my jaw making my unbeating heart feel alive

´´ is it possible that your human last name was Whitlock´´ she whispered looking at my hands and traced the scars with her fingers now...what had she heard? Did she know what kind of evil i had done

``why? what did you hear?´´ i said and gritted my teeth

`´´Ive heard about the army in the south...that jasper Whitlock trained them...i thought when i saw the scars that it could possibly be you...since your name is jasper´´ she said and put her hands in her knees making me miss the touch of them and she stood up looking at me with curios eyes

``we should go´´ i said frustrated knowing this angel knew i was a monster...she was properly disgusted by me. I ran home leaving her by the tree alone and the minute i walked in the door Alice was attacking me

``YOU IDIOT´´ she screamed at me so loud that if i wasnt a vampire would be sure it would have killed me.

I looked at her confused and feeling the rage made me more confused

``Alice love´´ Edward said pulling her closer and holding her hand

_What did i do?_ I thought to Edward

``It would seem as though Lana thinks she did something wrong´´ he said looking at Alice who's pain i could feel

_WHY! _I thought screaming at Edward

``you ran away from her didn't you?´´ he asked and Alice pouted

``we were gonna be best friends´´ she said with unshed tears in her eyes and Edward kissed her forehead

`´´ i don't understand´´ i said confused at them and Edward sighed

``Jasper...not many people know about the newborn army's,...unless they were in one´´ Alice whispered holding Edward closer

oh my god?

Was she in the army...that …..was she? i thought screaming at Edward again and he shook his head

``No but jasper you must understand its not my place to tell but you and here were...similar in the jobs you did for you creator´´ he said making me cringe

´´shes...like me?´´ I whispered and Alice nodded

´´she is gonna come back her and explain to Esme and old friend needs her...aka she wants to leave´´ Alice said starring into air sadly...

``i have to talk to her again´´ i said and i had to find out what had broken her so i could destroy it

hope you like it?

review if you want me to maybe write from Lana's pov?:D


	4. A Monster?

Thank you so much for the review! it meant alot!

i am going on vacation for a week so i wont update until Monday next week but same rule applies so you have to review if you want me to post again ;D

Jaspers Pov:

I went outside and sat on the porch waiting for Lana to come home. After about 2 hours she came walking through the trees

``lana´´´i said standing up and walking towards her and her attitude was obvious Don't talk to me

``Jasper´´ she said her voice ice cold making me flinch

``Please just listen´´ i begged and her gaze shifted to me while she stood still.

``no´´ she said and walked inside with me following...Alice and Edward was looking between me and Lana.

``Lana´´ Alice said standing up and Lana stopped looking at Alice trying to hide her annoyed expression

`´Listen to him...please´´ she said doing puppy eyes and Lana sighed looking between me and Alice.

``fine´´ she mumbled and looked at. I rushed to her side.

``um my room?´´ she asked nervously and i smiled slightly and nodded

``uh...i will be right up´´ i said and she nodded walking upstairs. I turned to Alice

``am i gonna say something wrong?´´ i asked nervously making her giggle

``Yes but she will laugh it off´´ she said. i nodded and ran up the stairs. Lana was standing by the window looking out

``Why did you leave?´´ she asked not turning around. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

``I...expected you to be scared...or disgusted´´ i said and sat on the bed. She scoffed and slightly laughed

``Ive...seen worse´´ she whispered looking down and i blurted out

``tell me...´´ she looked at me with pleading eyes

``i cant´´ she whispered and i looked down

``why?´´ i asked her and she walked over and sat next to me.

``i guess...i am scared...everywhere i went they would ask me...i would tell thinking they would understand but they didn't..they would ask me to leave with disgust in their voices. I dont think i could handle if...you would look at me disgusted´´ she said looking at me through her lashes making my breath hitch

``i would never´´ i said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked down in disbelief

``i dont understand...why i feel like this´´ she said not raising her head.

``me either´´ i said looking at her waiting for her reaction but she kept looking down

``You can trust me´´ i said and held her hand making her look up at me

``I cant trust anybody´´ she said letting go of my hand. Rejection filled my body and she stood up

``i am sorry´´ she said and walked out quickly. I followed after her

``i am not gonna let you down´´ i said hopping she would stop

``you cant promise that...and even if you didnt let me down...i would let you down and that would hurt more´´ she said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

``well i am´´ i said and she turned around with a confused expression

``why do you care?´´´she said sounding doubtful

``its not like that Lana´´ Edward said standing behind Alice by the couch. She looked at him unsure.

what is he taking about?

``she thinks your gonna use her´´ Edward said to me and i looked at her. She looked at Edward angry

``can you blame me for thinking that´´ she said through gritted teeth and he shook his head

``of course not´´ he said and turned to me but his gaze shifted to Lana

``he would understand´´ he said and Alice nodded

``Lana please dont go´´ Alice begged her and reached out for her hand and she took a step back

``i dont belong here´´ she whispered looking down.

``yes you do... i know you feel it too.´´ i said and took her hand in mine

``i dont belong here´´ she repeated trying to remove her hand but i held on tighter

´´you belong with me´´ i whispered pulled her closer

``you..don't understand i am...a monster´´ she whispered in disgust and her eyes looked pained. How could someone so perfect be a monster?

``Lana i think its time to tell Jasper your past´´ Edward said and Lana nodded looking terrified


	5. Lana's Past

**Next chapter will be in Lanas Pov:D:D**

**Jaspers Pov:**

**Her body was tense and she was looking nervously at me **

**``Please before i start...just remember i thought i was doing the right thing´´ she said looking me desperately in the eye and i nodded. Edward put his arms around Alice's waist and she was looking at Lana with sadness in her eyes. Rosalie and Emmett had entered the room and sat on the couch wanting to hear her tell her story too..**

**``It was the sixties. I had just turned 18 and was trying to convince my mother to let me go to college. She of course wanted me to marry and have babies but i wasnt ready for that. My father had told me as long as i was happy he was okay with my decisions. I had always been his little girl´´ she said and her eyes lowered to the floor in sadness **

**``I didnt have any siblings so i was spoiled with love from them. My father was in the army and would tell me war stories when my mother thought he was telling me about cars and friends or how to make the right kind of lemonade´´ she said and chuckled but her eyes were still filled with sadness **

**``My mother was the perfect wife, devoted and loyal. Had dinner ready at 6pm sharp, Dads favorite new paper would sit ready by his chair in front of the TV. She would tell me how to be a lady and how to make boys respect you. My father may have been the head of the house, but my mother was the neck that supported him. We lived in a small town near...i cant remember the name´´ she said and her eyes looked at her hands that were folded across her lap**

**``Perfect house...perfect life...´´she said and looked at me with sadness in her eyes and i wanted to reach out and hold her in her arms and tell her it was okay **

**``Me and Louise who was one of my best friends were like sisters. She would help me put on my make up when we would go to the drive in movies and would tell the boys a thing or two when they talked...about the way we looked´´ she said and smiled **

**``Every Sunday after church we would go to the The Shake. It was a little milkshake place near where i lived. I liked the banana and she liked the chocolate but never with whip cream on top. My mother had told me i could have milkshakes but no whip cream. Whip cream was extra calories and when the day would come she would want me to look perfect for my husband´´ Rosalie was looking at her with interest obviously aware of the sadness she was feeling **

**``but one Tuesday we had agreed that we would tell my mama and hers that we were going to the mall to look at nice dresses to wear to church for the next week. They had let us go obviously thinking about the new Hansen's that had come into town with a boy our age. We had gone to the milkshake place instead and Louise had seen a nice boy named Dave working there and were talking to him. Her eyes were glowing and i knew she liked him. I had sat silently waiting for her tapping my foot along with the beat when i heard the restaurants door open. I hadn't looked over there thinking ´´why would i?´´ a few minutes later Louise has rushed over and was whispering in my ear that a boy looking at least 20 was looking at me...it made me feel special thinking an older boy was looking at me so i looked up and saw...him´´**

**review if you want me to post again ?;)**


	6. Lana's Past Pt 2

Hey:) I wanted to post this even though i havent gotten the review :(

so please one review until next post?:)

Lanas Pov:

here goes nothing...

´´He was looking at me through his dark shades sitting a couple of tables over with a smirk on his face as if he could hear my heart beating like a hummingbird´´

i said and tried smiling but having to tell this story was like being there again. I felt Jasper's hand wrap it self around mine. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and squeezed my hand

``Louise had left when her mother had passed the store and seen her. Thankfully she hadn't seen me and Louise had covered for me... she really was a sweetheart, but anyway´´ i said and took a deep breath and Alice smiled at me telling me it was okay

´´When he had seen i was alone, he came over to me, walking like lion hunting his prey but still looking like a god´´ i chuckled thinking he was the exact opposite...a demon sent from hell to make me his puppet

``He sat next to me and started talking´´ i said and remembered the details in my mind

``Now whats a little pretty thing like you sitting alone´´ he had said with a British accent´´ i told them and Carlisle had come into the room and listened curiously. I had already told Esme some when i was sitting with her, but not all

``We talked...he said he was in the army..kinda like a general. I knew my father would be pleased if i married a boy like him...but it wasn't the same army as i thought´´ i said and cringed

``He offered to walk me home and i accepted thinking he was nice..i mean we had talked for 3 hours i didn't see the harm but i didnt think´´ i said rambling at the end feeling like the wind had knocked me down

``i told him where i lived...he chuckled and i thought it was weird he still had on his sunglasses now that it was getting dark...so i asked him why he was wearing it´´ i stopped thinking about his answer

``he told me i would see his eyes soon enough and i accepted the answer not wanting to annoy him´´ i said and Rosalie was looking at me with sad eyes

``a couple of streets away from home...he had knocked me out´´ i said and took a deep breath feeling Jasper tensing up next to me

`` i woke up in a cold room..filled with different bags of red..blood´´ i said choking out the last word..

``i screamed and screamed for help thinking that someone had taken me and him...he had come in without his sunglasses and then i saw the red cold eyes starring at me with hunger and determination. He told me it would hurt but that we would be together forever...me and him...and that my parents would have wanted someone like him to be with me´´ i said almost dry sobbing..Jasper's arm was wrapped around my waist comforting me

``he bit in both wrist and at my ankles...he said it would spread fasten if he but me more...i had begged him for mercy and cried and screamed until i couldn't speak...i wanted my mommy´´ i said and held on to jasper tighter and chuckling trying to feel better

``he of course didnt care...he had whispered in my ear while i was changing that he had been watching me for some time..and that i had potential to be a great leader and i would be the perfect match for someone as strong as him and i was beautiful enough to...please him...which he made sure i did after the change´´ i said and felt nauseous at the last words

``it took 3 days of burning and torture...him laughing at my pain and screaming..3 days of me wanting to die´´ i whispered the last part remembering the pain.

``When it was over...he told why he had picked me...i was apparently used to the army life and because of my father...i knew how to defeat the enemy and one of his powers had predicted my power and he knew i was useful...´´ i said and sighed. Jasper hadn't moved since i had told about the change and i was starting to worry

``We changed a total of 80 people over 10 years...i trained them and he killed them if they were to weak or didnt have a power we could use...there was a little girl about 10 years old who had to power to make people fall in love...he couldn't kill her because she reminded him of someone from his human life so i did it... after 15 years of being a vampire i was getting tired of the changing and training and the killing...it was like a never ending circle. There were 40 people left by the time he told us we were ready to fight them...The Volturi. He pulled me aside one night and told me at least half would be killed in battle and we needed more...i had begged him that we had enough with all the gifted ones that we could surely win...he didn't believe and started questioning me if i even wanted to win or rule the vampire world as queen...i told him i did...because i wanted someone to love me and someone i could love in return. I told him i needed to go back to where i was from and see if there were other strong ones like me. He agreed and let me go... i didnt look though. I went back and heard what had happened to my parents and Louise. My parents had never given up looking for me..it had hurt them so much that my mother had committed suicide and my father had become insane and lived in a hospital and was considered suicidal.´´ i said and my hand left Jasper's

``it was my fault what happend to them... anyway after a while he came looking for me a week after i had arrived and took me back to the camp we lived at. I became useless and depressed. My powers became weaker and weaker and he noticed. He was of course angry and had talked to one of the old but strong vampires. They had agreed that they wanted me to go into a room with 25 newborns...a suicide mission as they would call it. I agreed wanting nothing more then death. I got into the room and saw that they were all children...all younger then 15. It was then i found out how powerful i really was...I realised i had been tricked and killed them all out of rage. Small young innocent children, forced into that stupid war, they could have had a normal life...a childhood. I tried killing him but he was protected by the trained newborns. I wouldn't have stood a chance against them knowing her well they were trained...so i ran hoping he would have died in his war against the Volturi...i later found out that he was the only survivor and hes still out there...Ive looked around the world for him, but its likes hes invisible...so close but so far...but i am not giving up...i want revenge´´ i said my thoughts becoming distant.

I looked at Jasper who was looking angry and...disgusted

–

So? what did you think? :)


	7. Weird Hair

Hello :D

Thanks for the review :) so i am sorta hoping the if i saw two reviews it will happen?:D

so 2 reviews until next post:)

Lanes Post:

This couldn't be happening...i knew it.

``Lana´´Edward said and i stood up feeling like a freak...

``Your not´´ Edward said and nudged Alice who was standing up and walking closer to me

``JASPER`´ she yelled making him snap out of his daze and he looked up at me as i looked away

i knew he would think i was a monster for killing those children...

``Lana´´ Jasper said moving closer to me but i moved before he had reached me

``Dont´´ i said through gritted teeth and i saw the hurt behind Jasper's eyes but it didn't make me forget the disgust i had seen.

Alice's Pov:

dumb ass, idiot, jackass and moron...hmm what else could describe Jasper right now.

``uhh LANA i ordered some...SHOES and they are coming in like 5min could you wait on...the roof and call me when you see the truck pulling in?´´ i asked fidgeting and she nodded confused and went up stairs not even looking at Jasper...

`´Before you start´´ Edward said looking at me with a smug smile on his face..pfft he has so read my mind and seen i was gonna kill jasper...or atleast hurt him...maybe rip an arm off...NO that could ruin buying him those new polo sweaters from Italy

´´He doesn't know what he did wrong´´ Edward said looking at Jasper like he was stupid and he looked confused

_ohh then why don't i tell him_? I asked Edward in my mind? Edward shrugged and then...i snapped

´´YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU THAT STUPID! DID BASEBALLS HIT YOU IN THE HEAD AND JUST COMPLETELY SMASH YOUR BRAIN ? OR ARE YOU REALLY JUST THAT STUPID BY NATURE?`´ i yelled and took a deep breath preparing for round two of yelling. Edward and Jasper were looking at me like two deers in headlights...

``Uhmmm Jasper...this is the part where you defend yourself before she goes Alice again.´´ Edward said sitting on the couch

``LANA!´´ Jasper yelled and i sat down next to Edward and he put his arm around me

``feisty little monster´´ he whispered in my ear.

Ppfft me...a monster...PFFT AS IF...okay kinda

``coming from you...i still have bite marks on my shoulder´´ i said nudging his shoulder grinning as he looked down on me grinning too..ooh Lana's here

``uhm so we are just gonna´´ Edward said standing up..._what?..no i wanna see the drama!_ I said to him in my head but he shook his head and took my hand pulling me up too

_EDWARD NO!_ I said but it was too late and i was already being carried out of the room.

Lana's Pov:

i sat down on the couch looking anywhere but Jasper

``look Lana´´ he started and i looked at him with a bored expression

``No you look...mousse hair...i dont like talking about my past but i did and you just sit there looking disgusted at me...´´ i started saying but Jasper cut me off

``i was disgusted by you!´´ he said throwing his hands up in the air

``AND MY HAIR IS COOL´´ he yelled standing up

``SO NOT THE POINT AND NO ITS NOT IT LOOKS WEIRD´´ i yelled back standing up too

``ITS COOL NOT WEIRD AND I WAS DISGUSTED BY...him..you didnt say his name so i dont know what to call him but what he did to you...it made me so mad and disgusted that anyone could do that to you..and it brought back memories of...Maria´´ he whispered the last part...oh...i guess that would make sense...

``i am sorry´´ i whispered and crossed my arms and he nodded mumbling his apology too

``His name was...Amos..´´ i whispered looking down

``you loved him´´ he stated not as a question but as a fact...and he was right

``yes...very much but i crossed that fine line between love and hate and if i saw him today...i would kill him´´ i said with a cold expression on my face and Jasper mumbled something i couldnt hear but it sounded alot like me too

``so uhm how long have you been...vegetarian´´ he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Okay so Lana this is the point where you lie and say a couple of years or

``4months´´ i said and looked at him trying to read his expression and he chuckled

``thats why you had to leave the room´´ he said and took a step closer to me as i nodded

``yep...i cant be within like 5 feet of a person without trying to kill them´´ i said and nervously laughed at his expression which read oh crap*

``yeah i know the feeling´´ he said and nervously laughed too

okay this is awkward

``your hairs not weird by the way´´ i said and sat down feeling weird

``thanks...your hair looks..nice too´´ he said and sat down next to me.

I felt as though we were two teenagers sitting in total awkward silence...well we kinda were...on the outside...on the inside we were like old...ew

``i think i hear the delivery truck coming with Alice shoes´´ he said and ran to the door and i exhaled loudly...how do i make this..non awkward

´´Hello´´ Jasper said and opened the door and then it hit me

it was windy today and the delivery man was AB+...my favorite and now...i was thirsty

two reviews until next posting? pleaseeeee *gets down on knees and beg* haha


	8. Hope

Thank you sooo much for the reviews 33:)!

Lenas Pov:

Blood...the soft aroma filled my brain and the preidator in me started taking control of my body. I used my power or gift as you could call it...in this situation i would call it a curse knowing now no one would know what was gonna happen.

``Jasper´´ i said in a sweet voice and i knew the minute jaspers eyes locked mine that he hadnt figured it out yet

``yes´´ he said and smiled..sucker.

``I think you should go get Alice..she is gonna be so excited her shoes are here´´ i said and smiled sweetly at the deliveryman...what a yummy snack..he looked thoughtfull but then shrugged and started walking up the stairs to get alice..

i could hear his heartveat quicken as i stepped closer

``you smell delicious´´ i whispered stepping closer to him as his scent burned my throat dry. He gulped and looked at me with wide eyes

``hmm you eat healthy food. Its not disgusting junkfood thats destroyed your body and poisned it was fat´´ i said spitting out the last word...fat mixed with blood wasnt a delicious cocktail.

``w-whh-who are you?´´ he asked as i stepped behind him and grazed my fingers across his neck feeling the puls and smelling the blood making me dizzy

``shhh its not who i am...its what i am´´ i said and moved his head so there was perfect acces to his neck...

``LANA NO´´ i heard a yell as my teeth started sinking into his neck.

NO STOP! i kept screaming in my head but i felt powerless it was like all control in my body was vanished and there was nothing i could do...a strong push sent me flying backwards threw the front door...i shook my head still smelling his blood

``GET HIM AWAY´´ i screamed and held my head in my hands trying to get the scent to disapear but it was haunting me...

Jaspers Pov:

Edward had knocked the man out and Alice was looking at Lana with shocked eyes mumbling 'i didnt see' and Edward was looking at her shocked too. I looked at lana whos hands were holding her head and her whole body shaking. I ran towards her pulling her closer to me and held her as she kept shaking. Emmett had head the crash and was standing in the doorway and for the first time...Emmett looked scared...of a girl?

``jasper´´ i head a small whisper in my ear

``yes´´ i whispered back at her not letting go

``i cant stay´´ she whispered and my grip on her tightened...she couldnt leave..i wont let her! Shes mine...mine..Alice looked at me with eyes full of sadness as did Edward...

``dont go´´ i begged and Lana looked up at me

``you dont understand...i...i wanted him...´´ she whispered and a dry sob escaped her lips and her eyes widened in horror obviosuly realising what had happened..that she had almost killed a man

``let go´´ she whispered but i shook my head as she struggled to release my grip

``i will help you..i promise...just dont...leave me´´ i said whispereing the last part. Her hands found their way to my neck tracing the scars.

``it wouldnt be fair...if you helped me and i couldnt give anything in return´´ she said still whispered with a broken voice...she had already given me something...the feeling of loving someone..and hope...hope for something better

``dont worry about it´´ i whispered holding her closer to me resting my chin on the top of her head and i knew...i would be forever hers

Alice Pov:

They are in love...right? I asked edward who looked at me with adoraing eyes

``of course...now they just need to realise they both are perfect for each other and that they deserve happiness´´ he said and sighed

pickle...this is gonna be a hard nut to crack...


	9. Hot Giggle?

Thank you guys soooo much! it made me soo happy to get 3 reviews on one chapter!:D

Jaspers Pov:

she was standing looking out the window seeing all the raindrops loudly land on the window as the rain poured down

``Lana?´´ i asked not taking my eyes of her as she turned around and looked at me

``how did you manege to...get me, Alice and Edward to not know about...your thirst?´´ i asked my curiosity taking the best of me. She looked at me and sighed

``its my gift´´ she said and sat down next to me on the couch. I looked at her confused

``in my human life as i told you..i was good at lying and hiding so it just enhanced when i became...this. So i can basically turn off all my feelings to other and its like i am wearing a mask and that's why i was so valuable to him...people didn't know i was dangerous so i could get close and change them or kill them...but sometimes it just...takes control sorta...its like every time i smell human blood..i hear his voice in my head instead of my own...its scary but sometimes its good thing hiding your feelings for others´´ she said looking down and gently pulled some hair behind her ear with a small smile on her lips

``like when?`´ i asked moving closer to her and smiling slightly as she looked at me

``like now´´ she whispered...

``JASPER´´ Emmett's booming voice made me and Lana scoot father away seeing as we were practicly...kissing...i am gonna kill Emmett

``What´´ i said annoyed when he came in sight grinning from ear to ear like a 5 year old

``I got some new shirts from Alice and i don't like them so...i was thinking we should go fight some grizzly...what ya say´´ he said nodding encouragingly

``hum Emmett i am kinda busy´´ i said and rolled my eyes toward Lana and he sighed

``fine´´ he grumbled turning away

``i will go with you...if you want´´ Lana said suddenly...WHAT!

``really?´´ Emmett asked his whole face lighting up

``yeah i need to hunt like every day to keep the thirst sorta under control so yeah why not´´ she said and grinned...oh god shes so beautiful

``i am gonna like having you as a sister´´ he said and dragged Lana outside towards the woods...now i wanna go...

``WAIT UP´´ i yelled running after them

``i thought you were busy´´ Emmett said sarcastically while running making Lana laugh...wait where is she?

``wheres Lana?`´ i asked and Emmett pointed towards the sky where i saw Lana running on the tree branches

``THATS DANGEROUS!´´ i yelled making her laugh harder

``what ? You think i could die?´´ she said and faked horror on her face so i couldn't help smiling as i looked up at her

``your really beautiful´´ i said and she stopped running on the branches and jumped down next to me

``what did you say?´´ she asked a small smile playing on her lips and a sparkle in her eye

``i said...your beautiful´´ i repeated and stepped closer to her and she took a step closer.

``` COME HERE GRIZZLY´´ Emmett yelled about a mile in front of us..

``we should uh go get a grizzly...´´she said and started running after Emmett. I am sooo gonna kill him

``yeah´´ i mumbled to myself and started running after them again.

When i got there Emmett had his shirt ripped and had blood covering him

``classy´i said and he stuck his tongue out

``that was...AWESOME´´ he yelled and spotted another grizzly and getting ready to attack. I shook my head and saw a couple of deers and started feeding. A couple of hours alter we were done and me and Emmett waited for Lana

``uhh my grizzly was kinda...harder to take down without a fight and uhh my shirt is completely destroyed´´ a soft voice said from behind a big tree

``sorry mines destroyed too...which means...Jasper...why dont you go help Lana and give her your shirt´´ Emmett said and grinned at me while wiggling his eyebrows.

``jasper?´´ she said nervously

``uhm i am closing my eyes´´ i said and closed my eyes and walked behind the tree. I had already taken my shirt off and i heard a sharp intake of breath and a softy hand took the shirt out of my hand

``thank´´ i heard her mumble.

``you can open your eyes now´´ i heard her whisper in my ear making me shiver and i opened my eyes and saw Lana right in front of me...

``thanks´´she said and i saw her...oh god...

``woah´´ i blurted out making her giggle...a hot giggle...i don't know if thats possible...but woah

``thanks again´´ she said and pressed her lips softly on mine...

woah...


End file.
